I Have Nothing (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston. Song: * I Have Nothing (1993) Sung By: * Whitney Houston Song From: * The Bodyguard (1992) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: Max? * (A Rubber Spider Comes Down and Frightens Emmy) * (Emmy Screams in Terror) * Max: Scared ya! Scared ya! * Emmy: Did not! Your rubber bugs couldn't scare anyone. * (Dragon Scale Glows) * Emmy: The Dragon scale! * (Emmy Takes Out the Scale) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * (Jack Arrives) * Mayor of Halloweentown: Where have you been? * Jack Skellington: Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it. * Mayor of Halloweentown: When?! * Jack Skellington: Immediately! * (Bell Tolls) * Mayor of Halloweentown: Town meeting! Town meeting! Town meeting tonight! * (Sally Tucks Dr. Finklestein to Sleep) * (Everyone Goes to a Town Meeting) * (Jack Comes in) * ("I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston Plays) * Jack Skellington: Listen, everyone. I want to tell you that today is Duchess' birthday. * (Alvin and Brittany Dancing from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Cinderella? Cinderella!) * Usagi Tsukino: Share my life, take me for what I am, * Emmy: Because I'll never change all my colors for you. * Jasmine: Take my love, I'll never ask for too much. * Duchess: Just all that you are and everything that you do. * Sagwa: I don't really need to look very much further. * Olivia Flaversham: I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow. * Ariel: I won't hold it back again, this passion inside. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide. * Sally: But don't make me close one more door. * Velma Dinkley: I don't wanna hurt anymore. * Eleanor Miller: Stay in my arms if you dare. * Rei Hino: Or must I imagine you there? * Cassie: Don't walk away from me. * Moana: I have nothing, nothing, nothing, * Elsa: If I don't have you. * (Makoto and Ami Dancing): You, you, you. * Chibiusa Tsukino: Wow, they're really cool. * Becky Lopez: You see through, right to the heart of me. * Minako Aino: You break down my walls with the strength of your love. * Brittany Miller: I never knew love like I've known it with you. * Rapunzel: Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to? * Smurfette: I don't really need to look very much further. * Makoto Kino: I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow. * Serena: I won't hold it back again, this passion inside. * Sawyer: Can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide. * Kodachi Kuno: Your love, I'll remember forever. * Chibiusa Tsukino: But don't make me close one more door. * Bonnie: I don't wanna hurt anymore. * Luna: Stay in my arms if you dare. * Sharon Spitz: Or must I imagine you there? * Wanda Li: Don't walk away from me. * Perdita: I have nothing, nothing, nothing, * Daphne Blake: But don't make me close one more door. * Ami Mizuno: I don't wanna hurt anymore. * Wheezie: Stay in my arms if you dare. * Jeanette Miller: Or must I imagine you there? * Little Suzy: Don't walk away from me. * Kasumi Tendo: Don't walk away from me. * Helen Parr: Don't you dare walk away from me. * Blossom: I have nothing, nothing, nothing, * Mrs. Brisby: If I don't have you. * (Spongebob and Patrick Hugging and Crying) * Anna: If I don't have you. * (Chip Stares at Gadget and Gadget Blushes) * Jack Skellington: Well, I may as well give her what she wants. Happy birthday, Duchess! * Duchess: Bravo! Very good. You are a great talent. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Quetzal sure was happy to see that flutterby. * Max: But Ord wasn't happy to see my bug. I'm getting rid of you right now, Mr. Spider. (He Drops him in the Wastebasket) He won't be scaring anybody again. * (Emmy and Max's Mother Screams in Terror): Who put this scary bug in the wastebasket? * Max: Uh-- Sorry, Mom! * (Emmy and Max Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Cinderella? Cinderella!, & Dear Diary; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams, Beach Blanket Bungle, No Prince Charming, Double Trouble, Much Ado About Kitten, & Computer School Blues; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa's Lucky Bat; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (A Showcase Debut; @1997 OLM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * The Magic School Bus (For Lunch; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Johnny Bravo (Freudian Dip; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Incredibles 2 (@2018 Disney/Pixar) * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Spongebob Squarepants (The Fry Cook Games; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos